Zetton
|Nicknames = Z-Ton |Type = Kaiju |Home world = Planet Zetton |Height = 60 meters 99.9 meters 66 meters |Weight = 30,000 tons 66,666 tons 53,000 tons |Forms = EX Zetton Fire Zetton Hyper Zetton Giant Hyper Zetton Cocoon Hyper Zetton Hyper Zetton Death Scythe |First appearance = Ultraman Episode 39: Farewell, Ultraman (1967) |Latest appearance = Ultraman Orb Episode 21: The Blue Ribbon Girl (2016) |Relationships = To be added |Allies = To be added |Enemies = To be added |Portrayed by = Teruo Aragaki (Ultraman), Rikimaru Yoshihiro (Ultraman X), Arai Hiroyuki (Ultraman Orb) Okabe Akatsuki |Designs = ShodaiZetton KaettekitaZetton PawadoZetton MakkuZetton |Roars = }} is a Daikaiju that first appeared in the last episode of the 1966 Tokusatsu television series Ultraman. Appearance to be added Origins to be added History 'Ultraman' ]] Zetton was the weapon of last resorts who had belonged to the Alien Zetton in their planned invasion of Earth. Stashed away in the Fleet's Mothership until the time was right, after the Alien Zettons' invasion was thwarted by the Science Patrol, the Mothership emerged from underground (after having already fled from the Patrol in an earlier assault) and its interior opens up to reveal a giant blue orb emerging from it. The Orb exploded and Zetton revealed itself to attack the Science Patrol's HQ, shrugging off the Team's assaults without any effect. When he was sent off to go find Dr. Iwamoto, Hayata instead transformed into Ultraman to confront Zetton on his own. Unlike any of the other Monsters he has faced before, Zetton proved to be the most powerful Monster Ultraman had ever fought, being able to not only break through the Ultra's Catch Rings and shatter his Ultra Slashes, but also allow his own physical strength to overpower Ultraman until he was weakened with little effort. Desperately, Ultraman fired the Specium Ray at Zetton, but in a shocking twist, Zetton managed to not only absorb the Ultra's Ray, but redirect it back at Ultraman, striking him in his Color Timer. Mortally wounded and near death, Ultraman collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness, with his life hanging from a thread. With Ultraman down, Zetton once again turned its attention back to the Science Patrol's HQ and sets it ablaze with its fireballs. At that moment though, Dr. Iwamoto was rescued and he presented the Team with a weapon he had wanted to give them earlier, the anti-gravity bullet. Striking the monster in the chest, Zetton was suddenly flung into the air by the weapon and it exploded, raining chunks of his body all over the headquarters and ending the Alien Zettons' plan for good. 'The Return of Ultraman The 5 Ultra Pledges ]] In his plot to conquer Earth, Alien Bat brought forth a second Zetton to have him aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from the first Zetton's victory over Ultraman. Even Ultraman Jack couldn't fight back out of the fearful legacy about by the first Zetton, even refusing to allow Goh Hideki to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton Ⅱ, but their weapons were powerless against the monster. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton Ⅱ. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the Ultra. Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Cross. He then defeated Zetton Ⅱ with the Ultra Hurricane and firing the Specium Beam at the vulnerable kaiju in the air, destroying the monster, ending the Third Age of Monsters. Jack had proved that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, thus, ending the fear between the Ultras and Zetton. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero to be added Ultraman Max to be added Ultraman Mebius ]] Zetton does not appear physically as himself. Instead, he is one of the many "Maquette Monsters" created as test subjects by METEOR for GUYS to test out in the hopes for them to choose a Monster to aid them in future battles. During a scuffle between the members of GUYS over who would get to choose who their next Maquette Monster would be, Aide Toriyama accidentally drops his capsule, obliviously damaging it. After taking out a Maquette Gudon, the damage to Zetton's capsule goes into effect as the Monster goes on a rampage, attempting to destroy the simulator it was placed it. causing GUYS's whole computer system starts malfunctioning. Even after having his capsule removed from the computer, Zetton continued to attack the facility, thus the HQ goes on lockdown to try and immobilize the monster. GUYS tried to fight Zetton with the only Maquette Monster capable of stopping it, a Maquette Ultraman Mebius. However, the team's panicked squabbling for control confused the poor Maquette Ultra into attacking Zetton with its Mebium Shot, only for Zetton to absorb and redirect the beam back at the Maquette Mebius, defeating it easily. While everyone was arguing though, Mirai quietly left to take care of the situation himself, and after finding a solitary computer, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, digitizing himself into GUYS's computer to face Zetton. Confronting the berserk Maquette Monster, Mebius had a difficult time in fighting Zetton at first, but after hearing the members of GUYS motivating him to keep fighting, Mebius managed to continue fighting off the Zetton. To assist him, GUYS also added Miclas and Windam into the system, and with the combined strength of both monsters and Ultra, the Zetton was destroyed and the network is repaired. Ultra Galaxy to be added Ultra Galaxy NEO to be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie to be added Ultraman Ginga to be added Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! to be added Ultraman X ''X In Peril'' Zetton was accompanied by an Alien Sran named "Quila," who had come to Earth to to get revenge on Ultraman Max for killing off members of his race. Sometime prior to their plan being revealed, Zetton had encountered Ultraman X and Xio previously and was first seen locked in battle against both Ultra and Team. Zetton had already beaten down X with ease, being able to stand up to both of Ultraman X's Eleking and Gomora Armors, and being able to withstand two direct hits from Xio's Ultlaser. After easily shrugging off opposition from Xio and Ultraman X, Zetton then took his leave by teleporting away, leaving Ultraman X and Xio to suffer their first official loss. Sometime later, Zetton would return to continue his rampage. However, the Monster was once again confronted by Ultraman X, this time with Xio's newly armor created Armor: The Zetton Armor. Suddenly upon activating the Armor, Ultraman X became paralyzed by the Zetton Armor restraining him in place, thus allowing Zetton to continue his rampage, only for Quila to be exposed by Kaito Touma of DASH. Once the Alien Sran's plans were exposed, Kaito transformd into Ultraman Max and the Ultra picked up where X left off by battling Zetton himself. At first Max managed to do well, but to Max's horror however, Quila's 2nd plan went into effect as the Zetton Armor that was restraining Ultraman X suddenly took control of X's body, causing the Ultra to unwilling assist Zetton in double-teaming Ultraman Max. The situation got even worse once Quila transformed into his Giant Form, allowing him, Zetton, and Ultraman X to triple-team Ultraman Max. However deep inside of the trapped Ultraman X, Daichi was scrambling to find a way to free X to help Max as Ultraman X had lost conciousness from being controlled by the Armor. Using the data from Eleking's Cyber Card, Daichi managed to painfully override the Zetton Armor's control over Ultraman X, freeing the Ultra from Quila's control and regaining the Zetton Armor's abilities to themselves. Now freed, Ultraman X evened the odds for Ultraman Max, and together both Ultras fought back against Zetton and the Alien Sran. Neither Alien Sran nor Zetton were any match for the Ultras and in the end, Zetton was destroyed by a Combination of Ultraman X's Zetton Torndao (adopted from the restored Zetton Armor) and the Xanadium Beam. Ultraman Orb The Sunset Wanderer Zetton appears in the series, Ultraman Orb, as . Maga-Zetton served as one of the six King Demon Beasts, with Maga-Zetton as the King Demon Beast of Light. Back in 1908, Maga-Zetton appeared in the country of Rusalka and attacked, where Kurenai Gai and Natasha were residing in. The Beast was soon confronted Ultraman Orb, where the two did battle. During their fight though, Orb was distracted by the appearance of Natasha (who had found out about Gai's true identity as Orb,) allowing Maga-Zetton to attack him, hitting Natasha in the crossfire. Orb, witnessing her being attacked, summoned his Orb Calibur and struck the beast with his Orb Supreme Calibur attack, obliterating Maga-Zetton. Despite his victory though, Maga-Zetton's actions caused Ultraman Orb to lose his ability to transform into his original form, and Gai was left to wander the Earth for decades as a Vagabond, wracked with guilt, believing that Natasha was killed because of his actions. Since then, Maga-Zetton's monster card was gathered up and had been in the possession of Jugglus Juggler until it and the other King Demon Beasts' cards were used to unleash the Great King Demon Beast, Maga-Orochi. 'Hyper Zetton' 'Ultraman Saga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultraman Orb' Hyper Zetton Death Scythe 'A Heart That Won't Flee' Hyper Zetton appeared in the series, Ultraman Orb, as . A modified version of Hyper Zetton was brought to Earth by an Alien Zetton named "Maddock," who planned on using it as his weapon to kill Ultraman Orb. After the alien lured Kurenai Gai to his lair in a Warehouse Basement (after kidnapping Naomi of the SSP as bait) Gai was forced to evade the modified Monster's attacks while hurrying to free Naomi in the process. After freeing Naomi and attacking its master in the process, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe became aggressive and took on a giant form to kill Gai with. After Naomi left though to get to a safer distance, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to battle the Monster. However, the ultra knew that Maddock modified Hyper Zetton Death Scythe to battle him, thus he used his newly received cards of Jack and Zero to reveal a new form, Hurricane Slash. Orb's new Hurricane Slash form's increased speed is just enough for the Ultra to keep up with Hyper Zetton Death Scythe's Teleportation, but after a beam battle between the Monster's Fireballs and Hurricane Slash's Orb Lancer Shot attack, Orb found a brief opening and Hyper Zetton Death Scythe was obliterated by Orb's Big Bang Thrust attack. The Girl with the Blue Ribbon Later, another Hyper Zetton Death Scythe appeared on earth. This time, it was under the control of "Maya," an artificial human life-form who was under the control of Maddock's programming before his passing. The monster was nearly set loose to rampage several times, but Maya, having been show love and affection by an elderly family known as the Iwakis, caused her to rebel against Maddock's programming, and as a result, it caused Hyper Zetton Death Scythe to appear, but not do anything. Finally upon meeting Gai (who was unaware of Maddock's latest plan) Maya was consumed by her programming and Maddock/Maya unleashed his monster to attack. As the monster was about to attack though, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe began to show signs of hesitation. Maya was seen trying to regain control over her body. As the life-form battled with herself, Gai went off to confront the monster as Ultraman Orb Origin. The 2nd Hyper Zetton Death Scythe proved to be a more powerful adversary that the first one, but after witnessing Maya fall unconscious (during the ultra's fight, Maya removed the control unit on her wrist, severing their control with Hyper Zetton Death Scythe, but sacrificing her memories,) Orb switched to his Thunder Breaster form. After striking the monster with a literal hurricane of punches, Orb Thunder Breaster finally destroyed Hyper Zetton Death Scythe with the Zettcium Ray. Fire Zetton to be added Powers and Abilities Normal * to be added Zetton Ⅱ * to be added EX Zetton * to be added Hyper Zetton * to be added Giant Hyper Zetton *''to be added'' Cocoon Hyper Zetton *''to be added'' Gallery Trivia *''to be added'' References Category:Kaiju